


Иуда

by Danny_R



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 17:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_R/pseuds/Danny_R
Summary: Сколько бы он ни мял в руках Звезду Давида, взятую из дома, она не жжётся, даже не нагревается от его холодных, мёртвых рук. Потому что он больше не верит в Бога. Не получается. Как не получается есть или дышать.





	Иуда

С этим незаживающим ожогом от креста Рафаэль выглядит великомучеником. Названный именем ангела, чистенький, правильный мальчик-католик, проклятый на вечную нежизнь.

Саймон учится. Саймон берёт с него пример. Но сколько бы он ни мял в руках Звезду Давида, взятую из дома, она не жжётся, даже не нагревается от его холодных, мёртвых рук. Потому что он больше не верит в Бога. Не получается. Как не получается есть или дышать.

— Как ты можешь верить после всего, что увидел?

— Как ты можешь не верить после всего, что увидел? — парирует Рафаэль, пожимая плечами.

Саймон предоставляет целый ворох причин, подтверждающих его правоту, в порядке убывания значимости, включая примеры из поп-культуры, но Рафаэль не слушает или, что вероятнее, делает вид, что не слушает.

И несмотря на высокомерие, якобы страшные взгляды, дорогие костюмы, его легко представить маленьким мальчиком в первом ряду церковного хора в накрахмаленной рубашке, с напомаженными волосами, поющим самым чистым, самым звонким голосом.

Вампиры отлично поют: они не испытывают проблем с дыханием, их связки не ослабевают, горло никогда не болит, обильный ужин не давит на диафрагму. Саймон убедился в этом, выступая на последнем концерте. Но всё это уже не то. Как будто кто-то (бог?) забрал то самое главное, из-за чего люди внимают. Для этого у вампиров, которые всегда найдут лазейку, есть энчанто, и его Саймон тоже испробовал на концерте (тут, правда, совершенно нечаянно). И снова не то, потому что если боженька забирает, то совсем, с корнями вырывая, со всеми потрохами.

Для Саймона становится откровением, что столь глубоко религиозный человек наверняка не испытал восторга, став нежитью. Почему он раньше об этом не подумал? Наверное потому, что думал только о себе бедном-несчастном и как же ему плохо быть кровопийцей.

— Ты ведь тоже не хотел быть вампиром?

Если Рафаэля спросить серьёзно, он ответит честно. Почти всегда. Саймону так кажется, во всяком случае.

— Сначала не хотел.

— Поэтому ты мне помогаешь, да?

Всё становится на свои места. Ну конечно. Это, а ещё христианская добродетель. Рафаэль помогает ближнему своему. Так помогает, что впору быть распятым за чужие грехи.

— Отчасти, — отвечает Рафаэль, и всё снова разбредается и путается.

Саймон пытается воссоздать в памяти свой первый и единственный сексуальный опыт, который он, ко всему прочему, не помнит. Он думает о прекрасной Иззи, по которой точно бы сходил с ума, останься человеком, и, возможно, у них бы даже что-то получилось, ведь она по какой-то одному богу ведомой причиной им заинтересовалась. И, конечно, о Клэри, об этой родной девочке-нефилиме, которую убеждает в том, что ничего не изменилось, в том, что он всё тот же, но жилка на её шее бьётся так соблазнительно, качая туда-сюда ангельскую кровь, и на самом деле он совершенно не тот, абсолютно другое существо. А потом он смотрит в тёмные глаза Рафаэля и мается от жажды совсем иного характера, от которой он извивается словно уж на сковородке и очень сильно хочет, сам не понимая чего именно. Не понимает, потому что словами этого не объяснить, потому что на самом деле всего.

После совершенного им предательства Саймон очень чётко и довольно быстро понимает, что ему нет места в мире сумеречных охотников, они никогда не будут считать его своим, как бы он ни старался, но и мир людей отныне для него закрыт. Оборотни спят и видят, чтобы содрать с него шкуру, фэйри… честно говоря, он ничего толком не знает про фэйри. Остаются только вампиры, которые тоже ненавидят его, да, пожалуй, Магнус, к которому можно попроситься в качестве приживалы, но вряд ли он согласится, учитывая то, что он так и не удосужился запомнить имя Саймона.

Его снова тянет в ДюМорт, как тогда после выпитой крови Камиллы, будто он под действием энчанто. Он идёт, не разбирая дороги, морщась от света фонарей, оглушённый и ослеплённый, голодный и одержимый.

Его встречают. Его ждут. Всегда.

— Возвращение Иуды, — комментирует Рафаэль из-за спины (пора бы уже начать работать над своими сверхъестественными рефлексами, чтобы не дёргаться каждый раз). — И всё же ты идиот, как я и утверждал ранее.

Он прав, только конченый идиот пойдёт к тем, кто хочет его убить.

Саймон выставляет вперёд руку, он много чего хочет сказать по поводу Иуды и вообще. Он всегда говорит, когда нервничает, а сейчас он очень нервничает.

— Если проводить библейские параллели, то ничего не получится, потому что Иисус не был вампиром, а это, знаешь ли, серьёзное отличие. Кстати, я читал в Интернете, что Иуда на самом деле был влюблён в Иисуса, так что вот… Советую обдумать эту информацию.

Если Рафаэль и собирается его прикончить, то исключительно за эту нелепую попытку флирта.

Наполовину расстёгнутая рубашка открывает крест вместе с раной, от которой озноб по коже. Саймон тянется, чтобы дотронуться, и неожиданно для себя обжигается. Пальцы кусает ожог, оплавляя подушечки с тихим шипением. Нет, он, конечно, не стал верить в того бога, в которого верит Рафаэль, но, видимо, этот крест стал и для него определённым символом.

— Осторожно, — говорит Рафаэль, как будто совсем не о пораненных пальцах.


End file.
